


better than us

by flowerheeseung



Series: lollipops & motorcycles [7]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drifting Apart, M/M, dont make promises kids, kind of not edited since i got tired so, little bit of fluff in the beginning, sunghoon gets in his head a lot, thats not a common tag??? hoke, ye idk honestly, yeonjun cameo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: In that moment, as the sunlight hit Sunghoon’s back and Heeseung locked his pinky with his own, as a “I promise, Sunghoon-ah.” left the older’s lips resolutely, Sunghoon should’ve known.He should’ve known promises don’t last forever.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: lollipops & motorcycles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059929
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	better than us

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is 3k words of garbage but read at your own discretion i guess :]

They were sprawled out over Heeseung’s bed, Sunghoon basked in the sunlight that hit his face perfectly. He opened his eyes, squinting against the light as he looked around the room. The room was practically empty now, safe for all of the older’s furniture. 

“I still can’t believe you graduated hyung, and got into college as well, who would’ve thought.” Sunghoon grinned up at the older, head on Heeseung’s chest as the latter played with his hair.

Heeseung scowled, “Yah, I passed all my exams and went to...most of my classes, what do you mean you can’t believe I graduated.”

“I’m joking hyung~ of course you graduated.” Sunghoon quickly fished around for his phone, showing it off proudly. “Look hyung, aren’t we cute hm?”

Heeseung still sported a scowl on his face but snuck a peek at the younger’s phone anyway. The scowl was quickly replaced as he saw that Sunghoon’s background was the picture they had taken at his graduation.

_“Babe is this really necessary?” Heeseung sighed as his boyfriend shook him to look in the camera._

_“Of course it is, I want to remember this day so, we’re taking a picture.” Sunghoon said._

_Heeseung groaned and quickly looked around, most of the people there were talking with family so they wouldn’t pay attention to them anyways. He grumbled as he slung his hand over Sunghoon’s shoulder, the shorter standing in front as Sunghoon set up the timer._

_“Okay hyung smile!”_

_The younger had a big smile as the timer went off, and Heeseung wouldn’t be Heeseung if he just smiled on a picture. So, as the timer hit 1 he planted a kiss right on the younger’s cheek, he would’ve kissed him on the lips had their position allowed it._

_The shutter went off as Heeseung detached himself from Sunghoon, the latter’s cheeks were a pretty pink color as he looked at the picture. Heeseung looked as well and smiled at the picture. The kiss was captured perfectly and Sunghoon’s eyes were comically wide as he looked at the camera._

_“There you have your picture buttercup.” Heeseung grinned._

_The smack on the chest he received was more than enough for seeing the pretty pink flush turn into a deeper red._

Sunghoon locked his phone again as he pouted, “I can’t believe I have to walk to school now, in my senior year as well!”

Heeseung continued to play with the younger’s hair to which the latter sighed contently, “It’ll be good for you babe, think of it as a workout!”

It was Sunghoon’s turn to scowl now, pinching the older’s side, “No but for real hyung, I’m really gonna miss you at school, Jay as well.”

The latter had chosen to go to college in the US as they had a wider fashion program, much to Jungwon’s dismay. The younger had been pouty about it all summer, promising Jay he wouldn’t cry. That promise was quickly thrown out the window as he saw the flight tickets on the older’s desk one day, and sobbed the remainder of said day into Jay’s sweater.

“Well at least I’m still in the same city right? You can visit me whenever you want, I’ll give you a spare key, if my roommate agrees.”

Sunghoon hoisted himself up on his elbows gaping at Heeseung, “You would….you’ll do that? Really?”

Heeseung sat up as well, looking Sunghoon in the eyes as he smiled, “Of course, I’ll do anything for you, you know that.”

Sunghoon flushed as he smiled back. “ _Promise_ we’ll call lots and that we’ll hang out whenever we both can?” Sunghoon held his pinky out firmly and bit his lip, “ _Promise_ that we….that we won’t drift apart like they always do in the movies?”

Heeseung chuckled as he stroked the younger’s cheek, “You’re so cute baby.”

In that moment, as the sunlight hit Sunghoon’s back and Heeseung locked his pinky with his own, as a “I _promise_ , Sunghoon-ah.” left the older’s lips resolutely, Sunghoon should’ve known.

He should’ve known _promises_ don’t last forever.

-

Sunghoon had _promised_ Heeseung he’d come over to the older’s apartment as soon as he was done with his student council meeting. Being a senior was already proving to be a hard task, he got selected as class president again which meant that he was now also in the senior student council with the other class presidents.

The raven haired didn't mind it though, he liked being busy and if he could help others and the school by doing so, he didn’t mind a bit.

He was seated on the bus going to Heeseung’s college, the older’s apartment building was on campus so it was a short walk from where the bus dropped him off. As he entered the building he looked around for the right number, and eventually found it. 

He knocked on the door, hoisting his backpack higher from where it was slung over his one shoulder. He heard all sorts of commotion coming from inside when the door finally opened. Sunghoon grinned, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. Heeseung was dressed like he always was when he didn’t go out, baggy jogger pants with a hoodie, Sunghoon recognized it as one he had worn himself, and a cap which he was wearing backwards.

“Hey baby.” Heeseung grinned as he pulled Sunghoon in for a hug. Sunghoon wrapped his arms around the other immediately, having missed the older’s hugs. Heeseung’s hand was holding Sunghoon’s head as he stroked his hair softly, Sunghoon sighed, he could stay like this forever.

A cough broke the two apart however, Sunghoon flushed as he realized Heeseung wasn’t alone in his room. The older quickly pulled Sunghoon inside as he closed the door. The younger took his shoes off, looking around the room in awe before his eyes fell on the person sitting on the couch in the middle of the room.

The person was looking at them, more specifically at Heeseung, a smirk plastered on his face. “So you must be Sunghoon then I assume? Heeseungie here has been talking about you all day, couldn’t wait for you to get here.”

Heeseung tried shushing the other, sneaking a glance at Sunghoon who grinned as he grabbed his backpack strap tighter. “Hyung~ don’t be like that.” Heeseung said.

“Okay okay fine, I’m Choi Yeonjun, Heeseungie’s roommate.” Yeonjun introduced himself.

“Ah nice to meet you Yeonjun-ssi, I’m Park Sunghoon, Heeseung-hyung’s uhm...boyfriend.”

“You can call me hyung, Sunghoon-ah, I’m not that old.”

“A-Ah okay, Yeonjun-hyung.”

They awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do as Yeonjun’s eyes flickered from Heeseung to Sunghoon, “Okay well I’m gonna go, you two have fun here, well not _too_ much fun.” He said as he patted Heeseung’s shoulder, the latter coughing as he took in what his roommate had said.

Yeonjun disappeared through the front door and Sunghoon didn’t know why but he finally felt like he could breathe again. The older’s presence was intimidating to say the least with his sharp eyes and heavy stare.

Heeseung gently took his hand to shake him out of his thoughts, he guided him to the couch as they said down. “You okay?” Heeseung asked, pulling the younger into his side.

Sunghoon hummed as he looked around some more. The room was nice, and Sunghoon could already see most of Heeseung’s stuff decorating the space. “Your room is nice hyung, feels like you.”

Heeseung smiled, “Feels even more like me now that you’re here angel.”

Sunghoon rolled his eyes as he rested his hand on the older’s chest, “Yeonjun-hyung seems nice, did you know him already?”

“He’s a friend of Jay’s, said he needed a new roommate since his old one moved out so, here I am.”

Sunghoon let out a quiet ‘ahh’ as silence took over them. It was comfortable, as it always was.

Heeseung was the first to break the silence, “How’d your student council meeting go?”

“It went fine, we have a debate team this year and the whole council is on it. I have never debated in my whole life so I’m not sure how I’ll pull that off.” Sunghoon sighed, the events from that day catching up with him.

“I’m sure you’ll do great baby, you’re good at everything you do so this won’t be an exception.” Heeseung said, planting a kiss on the younger’s forehead.

Sunghoon mumbled a ‘I hope you’re right hyung’, snuggling deeper into Heeseung’s side. “Will you come watch the debate hyung? I think I can do better if you’re there.” Sunghoon said, looking up at Heeseung with hopeful eyes.

The older smiled down at him stroking his hair, “Of course I will angel, I wouldn’t miss it.”

Silence enveloped them again as Sunghoon was being lulled to sleep by the soothing strokes in his hair. Sue him, he had a long day.

“Yeonjun-hyung wants me to join his frat.” Heeseung said, snorting at the thought.

Sunghoon perked up at that, “A-A frat? What do you mean?”

“You know what a frat is babe.”

Sunghoon slapped his chest, “Yes I know what a frat is, what do you mean you’re joining one.”

“Hey I never said I was joining, Yeonjun-hyung just thinks I’d be a good fit. I’ll go check it out just because he wants me to, but if it’s not for me I’m not joining, don’t worry love.”

Sunghoon squinted pointedly at the older before laying back down. Sunghoon had known the older would be joining a frat, he knew Heeseung long enough to know that it’s right up his alley. Sunghoon chewed on his lip absentmindedly, he wondered what kind of people were in Yeonjun’s frat, already making up countless scenarios in his head.

“Come one, I’ll show you around hm?” Heeseung said, patting Sunghoon’s shoulder.

Sunghoon let himself be dragged around the apartment, laughing at the mess that was already forming in Heeseung’s room. But as he looked at the older, who was telling a story about how he and Yeonjun struggled for a whole day building his closet, the feeling in his stomach didn’t leave, not once.

-

Sunghoon clutched his phone as he looked around the school’s auditorium. He bit his lip anxiously as he watched the swarm of people flood in to watch the debate.

The debate was against their rival highschool, and the amount of people that came to watch just because of that sent Sunghoon’s mind into overdrive. He called Heeseung again, sighing as it went to voicemail again after a couple of rings.

‘ _He didn’t forget, right?’_ Sunghoon shook the thought out of his head, he had mentioned multiple times that the debate was today, he was sure the older would remember.

“Sunghoon-ah there you are! Come on, the debate’s starting any minute now.”

Sunghoon flinched as he turned around at the voice. His fellow teammate Arin was standing at the door, waving her hand to tell Sunghoon to hurry.

The raven haired shot one last glance at the auditorium doors, and as he watched them close and most of the people had taken their seats he could feel the tears well up. He quickly blinked them away, putting his phone in his back pocket as he followed Arin out of the room, onto the stage.

The blinding lights gave him deja vu, but this time he wasn’t on the ice, there was no announcer announcing his name for today’s competition. Instead, he took a seat in between the rest of his team, feeling completely out of place.

He swallowed.

He looked up into the audience as his homeroom teacher Mr. Kim welcomed everyone.

He wished Heeseung was here.

-

Sunghoon quickly stuffed his belongings in his bag as he hastily wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks.

He had screwed up the debate, big time. He couldn’t form a single coherent sentence as soon as he was asked to come up, everything he had read about leaving his mind as soon as all eyes were on him.

After the debate, which the other team obviously won, Mr. Kim pulled him aside.

“Sunghoon-ah what was that? Did you even read over the materials for today? I can’t believe this Sunghoon-ah, _I expected better from you._ ”

He let someone down, hell he let his whole team down. He wasn’t fit to be in the student council, he could barely keep up with his class president tasks.

He ignored the voices asking where he was going as he stormed out of the auditorium. He grabbed his phone again, shaky hands pressing the contact he’d be trying to reach all day. 

He cursed as that damned voicemail came on again and he hesitated if he should leave a message.

“H-Hyung I-I, where are you? I don’t know why you didn’t show up but I really messed up hyung. I really need you right now so if you could call me back or-or text me please I-”

The beep signalling time was up went off as Sunghoon slumped against the wall. He crossed his arms over his face, hand clutching his phone so hard he thought it might break.

He contemplated going over to Heeseung’s apartment instead,

‘ _What if he’s not there?’_

_‘What if it’s just Yeonjun and he sees you like this, you’re going to make a fool out of yourself again.’_

He sobbed as his thoughts raced inside of his mind. He couldn’t do this, he needed a distraction, anything.

He looked at the time on his phone and sighed, it had already been 7 p.m, where would he even go.

He stood up as he let his legs guide him, and soon enough he was standing at the place he once called home. The bright white interior calmed him somehow as he let out a content sigh, pushing open the doors.

-

He’d been skating for what felt like an hour already and he was more than exhausted as he skated towards his belongings. He sat down on the bench, checking his phone. He still hadn’t called.

Sunghoon scoffed, the older better have a good explanation why he’d been practically ignoring him all day. As he tied up the laces on his sneakers he figured he’d try one more time.

He was shocked Heeseung picked up after the third ring.

“Hello?” Came the unmistaken voice of his boyfriend.

Sunghoon could hear the voices and bass boosted music all the way through his phone’s speakers as he clutched the phone tighter.

“Hyung? Where are you?” Sunghoon said.

Heeseung laughed as he answered and Sunghoon could tell his speech was slurred “Ah I’m at one of Yeonjun hyung’s frat’s parties.”

Tears welled up in Sunghoon’s eyes again, “Is-is that why you weren’t at the debate, hyung?”

There was a long pause on the other end before Heeseung spoke again, “Shit baby was that today? Baby I’m sorry I totally forgot, Yeonjun hyung just sprung this party on me and I-”

His voice was cut off by someone else yelling his name over the loud music and Sunghoon could hear that someone was whispering something to him.

“Hyung.” Sunghoon said, gritting his teeth.

“Yeah! Yeah sorry angel I’m sorry okay? You probably did amazing anyway love, hm?”

Sunghoon blinked away the tears quickly, but his voice betrayed him still, “Can you...can you come to the ice rink hyung? I really need you right now.”

“Right now?! Baby I’m halfway across the city it’ll take a while.” Heeseung breathed out, and Sunghoon could clearly tell he was laughing.

“You said you would come even at 3 a.m remember? Or did the alcohol wipe your memory as well.”

“Yah Sunghoon-ah don’t be like this I’ll-I’ll come over tomorrow okay we’ll talk then.”

“Talk? Talk hyung? You knew how important today was for me and yet you’d rather go to a stupid frat party instead. Does that mean more to you than being there for me?”

Heeseung scoffed, “Yah Sunghoon you’re being ridiculous right now, I don’t have to be attached to your hip all the time, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Sunghoon was about to retaliate as he heard Yeonjun’s voice, “Yah Heeseung, can you hang up already? Damn your boyfriend sure is clingy huh?”

He didn’t need to hear more as he hung up. He hugged his knees to his chest tightly as he sobbed, ignoring the strange looks he got from the staff.

‘ _I don’t have to be attached to your hip all the time.’_

_‘Damn your boyfriend sure is clingy huh?’_

Was it wrong of him to want his boyfriend there? Heeseung had promised he would be there for him whenever he needed, so was that just a lie? Something he came up with so Sunghoon would calm down? Maybe he was too clingy, and maybe Heeseung got sick of it. Maybe the party made him realize that Sunghoon was too uptight for him.

In the midst of all his thoughts he pulled out his phone again. He quickly opened their chat as he glanced at the loving messages the older had sent the days before. He scoffed, he probably meant none of it anyway.

His fingers moved quickly as he typed out the message. He clenched his jaw as his thumb hovered over the send button. Before he could chicken out, he hit send, and saw how the message popped up in the chat, it was a funny sight honestly.

He packed up his stuff as he walked out of the ice rink, heading home. His mind drifted back to the message, and he hoped the older was sober enough to read it.

‘ _Hyung, let’s break up.’_

**Author's Note:**

> ye idk man let me know what you thought tho!


End file.
